This invention relates to a device for handling documents, and in particular to such a device suitable for use in an office.
Devices are known for performing various functions on documents. Devices such as shredders or paper folding machines are usually bulky and are commonly provided as discrete devices located centrally in an office for use by a number of office staff. Simpler devices such as hole-punchers and staplers are also usually discrete devices, but would normally be provided at each desk for those staff requiring them.
GB 2234690A discloses a paper shredding machine which comprises a letter opener.
WO 86/01449 relates to a combined device for fastening and punching holes in sheets of paper.
It is commonly necessary to perform a number of different functions on a set of documents, or on a set of copies of a single document, when carrying out a particular job. For example, when sending a letter it may be necessary to fasten the letter to an enclosure, fold it for insertion into an envelope, perforate a copy for insertion into a file, and shred a draft copy. Such a job presently involves locating the correct device for each function and marrying it with the correct document or copy, which may involve travelling to a number of different locations in the office, and can therefore be time consuming and complicated.